Space Bound
by CenturysRuin
Summary: Sasuke wants is to finish off his senior year as quietly as possible, unfortunately the fan girls don't feel the same way. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided to give Naruto fanfiction a try. I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while now, and decided to finally write it. I do not own Naruto.

Full Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are back at Konoha High school after their yearlong expulsion and all Sasuke wants is to finish off his last year as quietly as possible. The fan girls unfortunately don't feel the same way. Hinata is struggling to get over her ex-boyfriend and Sasuke is struggling to find a way to make the fan girls leave him alone. If only there was an easy solution to both of their problems.

* * *

"So after a year and six months, no longer me that you want"

* * *

"_How do you feel about him?" _

"_W-who are you talking about?" she quietly asked feigning ignorance, looking everywhere but him. She could still feel his intense gaze on her._

"_Naruto." _

_She knew this conversation would come up eventually, she just wished it hadn't come up so soon. She wasn't ready to answer this question, at the time, she wasn't sure if she ever would be._

"_I-I-I …I don't know." She eventually answered, her eyes settling at her feet. She started absent mindedly tapping her two index fingers together, a nervous habit she had never been able to get rid of. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes and see what she knew would be there. She was hurting him, she knew she was, and she hated herself for it. She was ruining everything. Somehow this was all her fault. A drops of rain gently started falling from the sky. Neither of them noticed._

"_You still like him don't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question in his cold monotone voice._

"…_I-I-I." Suddenly the rain started falling faster and faster until it formed a thick veil around them. Hair clung to her face and her clothes were quickly soaked all the way through. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but they both knew what she was going to say. A shiver ran down her spine despite the warmth of the mid June summer rain. "I-I-I'm so sorry," She whispered, the rain mixed with the tears that were falling down her lightly pink cheeks and drowning out her soft apology. She didn't look up as she heard the sound of foots steps walking away. _

* * *

Hinata adjusted the rearview mirror of her car so that it was once again facing the back of the car instead of Ino's face. The blonde stopped fidgeting with her hair long enough to let out an indigent whine.

"I was still using that!" she pouted sending a half-hearted glare at her dark haired friend. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror and a tube of rosy pink lip gloss.

"Ino, putting on more make-up won't make you look like any less of a pig," Sakura chanted from the back seat of the lavender convertible in a sing-song voice before turning back to her cellphone. Ino quickly turned around to shoot a glare at the pink haired girl. Sakura glanced up from her cellphone in time to catch Ino's piercing glare and rolled her eyes, "that has to be the tenth coat of lip gloss you've put on in the last ten minutes." Hinata giggled softly to herself as her two friends started arguing. It was barely the first day of school and they were already at each other's throats. She remembered how this time last year she had barely exchanged five words with either of them outside of classroom assignments. Things had really changed since then, she sighed as she turned into the school's parking lot, a lot of things had changed since then. Sakura and Ino immediately stopped their bickering at the sound of their quiet friend's sigh.

"Are you thinking about him again Hina-chan?" Ino questioned gently as she returned her mirror and lip gloss to her purse. The car pulled to a stop in a parking space near the entrance of the school. Hinata took the key out of the ignition before turning around to address the concerned look on the blonde's face.

"No …I-I-I was just thinking about …a-all the work we'll have to do this semester," She said quietly before looking away. She knew neither of them had bought her lie, they knew her too well by now. Hinata didn't want to concern them, and she really wasn't thinking about him. Or at least she didn't want to be. She tucked a stray piece of her long jet-black hair behind her ear, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to stop thoughts of him from filling her head. She ignored the knowing looks that she knew Ino and Sakura were sending her way, and busied herself with to gathering her things.

"Umm…" she trailed off, trying to think of something to change the subject and get rid of the sudden silence that had filled the car, "a-aren't Naruto and Sasuke supposed to return today?" Both boys had gotten into a terrible fight with each other at the end of their first year of high school which sent them straight to the emergency room. The fight had gotten both Naruto and Sasuke temporarily expelled from Konoha High School for the following school year by the previous principle. Sakura and Ino suddenly squealed and started talking excitedly about the much anticipated return of the Uchiha as they climbed out of the convertible; all concerns about their dark haired friend vanished in their excited gossiping.

Hinata stepped out of the car as well, throwing her book bag over her shoulder as she closed the door, locking the car behind her. She tried to fruitlessly adjust her black pleated uniform skirt, wondering for the hundredth time that day why she had let Sakura convince her to wear it this short. She quickly followed beside her friends on as they made their way to the school entrance, nodding along as they continued their excited discussion about Sasuke. She never quite understood what all the girls saw in him. She had never given the brooding Uchiha much thought before, since her mind had always been preoccupied with thoughts of Naruto. She soon got lost in her own thoughts, tuning out Ino and Sakura's conversation. She remembered having the hugest crush on Naruto since, well, since forever. She had never been able to form a coherent sentence around the loud blonde and would always get light headed and tongue tied whenever he was around. She had always been so sure that her love for Naruto would never fade. A few months ago, she had been sure enough to ruin her first and only relationship. Somehow, no matter what she started of thinking about and how hard she fought it, her thoughts always drifted back to how it that relationship came to an end…

"…Hina-chan, are you even listening?" Sakura asked quizzically, her perfectly shaped pink eye-brows rising in question. Hinata immediately snapped out of her stupor, realizing that both girls were staring at her questioningly. She wondered when they had reached the entrance to the school as she noticed the loud conversations taking place all around her as the students and teachers milled around the entryway.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked, putting a soft smile on her face, the memories of the rainy day fading to the back of her head.

"We asked if you wanted to go to the mall after school." Before Hinata could respond to Ino's question they both let out high pitched squeals. In a flash Ino's mirror was back in her hand as she frantically started applying yet another coat of lip gloss. Sakura started dusting off the imaginary lint on her uniform while simultaneously adjusting a hairclip in her short pink locks. Hinata eyes widened at her friend's strange behavior, she looked both ways trying to find the cause of it, noticing similar behavior among all the girls nearby. It didn't take long for her to spot the stoic Uchiha climbing out of the passenger seat of a black car. She froze in place as she turned her head a little more to see Naruto climbing out of the driver's side. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for all the familiar feelings she always got when looking at him to flood back. They didn't.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to get back in the car, turn around, and go home as soon as he heard the high pitched squeals. Unfortunately, judging by the excited look on Naruto's face, it was too late to try and get his car keys back. He wondered why exactly he had let the loud blonde convince him to drive his car. Naruto had nearly run over at least five animals and two people on their way to school. He must have either been too sleepy to care about the idiot's request at the time he reflected. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, followed behind the overly excited blonde on his way to the school's entrance while contemplating why they were friends in the first place. Before he was even half-way to the entrance a large group of girls surrounded him, blocking his path cutting off his train of thought. The two girls nearest to him started speaking first.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun! You wouldn't believe…"

"Sasuke, I'm so happy that you're finally back and…" Ino and Sakura spoke quickly and simultaneously, drowning out each other's words. The rest of the girls took that as a cue to start speaking as well and soon he was surrounded by a wall of high pitched squeals and mindless babbling. All he could make was "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that", he didn't care enough to try and discern the rest of what they were trying to say. Was it too much for him to just come to school, go to class, and go home without being assaulted by the mindless chitchat of every other girl that walked his way? His eyes started involuntarily twitching in irritation.

Sasuke looked past the sea of fan girls to see Naruto excitedly speaking to one of the few girls still standing by the school's entrance. With his mind still foggy from sleep he couldn't recall her name or even a vague idea of who she was. Naruto started gesturing wildly in the air, the girl who remained his sole audience nodding along politely with a small and uncomfortable smile on her face. He really couldn't place who she was, though she looked vaguely familiar. He soon concluded that it was her eyes; he could make out their pale lavender color despite being several feet away. They remind him of Hyuga Neji, she had to be a Hyuga he thought dismissively.

His attention came back to the mob of girls still chattering mindlessly around him. None of them seemed to have noticed he wasn't paying attention to a thing they were saying. He decided it was about time he made his way to class. He cleared a path to the school entrance ignoring the indignant protests of the girls he pushed out of the way. The protests about his departure were silenced when the door he chose to enter the school with closed behind him. Sasuke looked around as he started walking down the hallway. It was only when he was halfway down the hallway that he realized he didn't know where his first class, or any of his classes for that matter, were located. All it took was him looking as lost as he felt for him to be surrounded by another mob of girls all too willing to help him find his way. He groaned inwardly, this was going to be a very_ very_ long day.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please give me quick review, positive or negative I would love the feedback! I'll try to get the next chapter written as quickly as I can. It's shaping up to be longer than this one. Sorry for any typos I might have missed and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter, writers block is the worst. Thank you for all your reviews.

* * *

Somewhere during his tragic recount of the previous school year, Hinata had gently reminded Naruto to go get his schedule from the front office so he wouldn't be late for class. The blonde had unintentionally saved Sasuke form a mob of fan girls when he grabbed the dark haired Uchiha from their midst to ask him the way to the front office.

So this idiot somehow expected him to remember the way to the front office after being away from the school for a year, figured. If Sasuke didn't have the common sense to read the large freshman friendly (which he completely resented having to use) signs on the wall, the two would have been hopelessly lost; instead, they managed to make their way to the front office with little trouble. The two spotted a short line in front of one of the many desks that populated the office. An attendant was handing out small half-sheets of paper which they assumed to be schedules. They made their way to the back of the small line, not having to wait long before they reached the front.

"Name and grade level?" The office attendant asked in a flat uninterested voice, not even bothering to look up at the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Na–" The office attendant's head quickly snapped up, interrupting Sasuke before he could finish answering.

"You two will have to go see the principal for your schedules," She hurriedly explained in a clipped tone. Apparently she couldn't just hand them their schedule's and send them on their way. No, way too convenient. Something about having to have a talk with the principal about the severe consequences they would have to face if they ever decided to repeat the fight that happened freshman year, Sasuke was too annoyed at that point to actually pay attention to what the office attendant had been saying.

* * *

"So you two were expelled for fighting, eh?" Came a lightly slurred feminine voice from behind the back of the black leather office chair Sasuke and Naruto found themselves sitting across from.

"And who the hell are you?" Naruto's too loud response to the unnamed female voice only furthered Sasuke's building frustration with the already irritating first day of school. The blonde really had no tact.

"What he means to ask," Sasuke interjected, all too used to Naruto's unintentionally rude questions, "is what happened to the old bastard that used to be principal?" Sasuke had never bothered to learn the previous principal's name. It shortly dawned on him that he wasn't any better than Naruto when it came to tactfully asking questions. No sound came from the other side of the leather office chair. The chair itself was barely visible behind the mountain of paper work on the desk in front of it. The pair eventually heard what sounded like a light snoring noise form the other side of the chair. Oh screw this bullshit. Sasuke was about to jump out of his stiff uncomfortable chair, go back to the main office, and threaten murder if the fucking attendant didn't hand him his schedule so he could just go to class when the door to the cluttered office slammed open and a very annoyed brown haired woman stormed in.

"Tsunade-sama, what the hell is this!?" The woman screamed waving a thick pack of paper in the air. "Have you been gambling using the school funds again?" She all but shrieked. A choking sound came from the other side of the leather chair before it quickly spun around revealing a busty blonde haired woman with what looked to be a bottle of sake in her hand and a trail of drool going down the side of her face.

"Can you stop shouting Shizune?" Tsuande groaned, clutching her head with her free hand, "you're giving me a head ache."

"Have you been drinking?" Shizune asked indigently, her voice maintaining its loud volume. "It's the first day of school, not to mention 7:50 am in the morning." Naruto let out a cough, reminding the two women that he and Sasuke were still in the room. Both women stared at them briefly before Tsunade quickly looked through the mountain of paper on her desk and produced two schedules.

"Here," Tsunade said handing the half-sheets of paper to them, before her hand went back to massaging her head. After briefly looking at the pieces of paper, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged them. She had managed to hand them each other's schedules. "Can I go back to sleep now?" she whined, giving up on massaging her head and instead opting to place it on her cluttered desk.

"You two can go to class now," Shizune grounded out, her eyes closed in irritation. The two wasted no time exiting the office, closing the door in time to block out the yelling that proceeded on the other side. Sasuke noticed that no one in the office showed any signs of surprise, this must have been a daily occurrence with the two.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you know where room 304 is?" Naruto questioned while looking at his schedule. Sasuke quickly scanned his own schedule and realized they were in the same class for first period and a couple other periods as well. Wonderful, the day just kept getting worse.

"Do you boys not know where your classes are?" asked a much kinder looking office attendant than the one who had forced them into the principal's office. Naruto walked over to her while nodding his head in confirmation. Since Sasuke didn't know where the class room was either, he reluctantly followed behind the blonde. The office attendant looked around the front office, trying to find someone to show the two to their class. Suddenly, the door to the front office opened, and a student with crimson red hair walked in with a paper in his hand. Sasuke couldn't help but back away as the red head made his way over to the office attendant. Sabaku Gaara. Reformed juvenile delinquent or not, the guy never failed to creep the hell out of him. Gaara silently handed over the paper to the office attendant.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see, eh?" Naruto loudly greeted, slapping his hand against the silent redhead's back with a resounding smack. Sasuke half expected Gaara to turn around and attack him, but instead the redhead nodded his head in greeting. He never could understand how the two were friends.

"Oh!" the office attendant suddenly called out, getting the attention of the three boys, "do you mind showing these two to their classes today? "she asked Gaara while gesturing at Naruto and Sasuke. The red head nodded and silently moved towards the office door with Naruto following beside him showing him his schedule, Sasuke slowly following behind the two. Gaara suddenly stopped when he opened one of the double doors. A small squeak came from the other side of the wooden door and Naruto quickly moved to grab something. Sasuke craned his neck to try and see what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Naruto loudly asked whoever was on the other side of the double doors. Sasuke heard frantic apologies and could make out a dark haired head of hair on the other side of the two boys. Gaara made his way into the hallway using the other one of the double doors, revealing the girl Naruto had addressed his question to. It was the same dark haired girl that had been at the schools entrance, she must have bumped into Gaara when he had opened the door.

"You really should be more careful Hinata," Naruto said to the pale eyed girl. Her entire faced had managed to turn a dark shade of red. She simply nodded her head mutely and quietly moved around Naruto into the office. In her flustered state she nearly bumped into Sasuke as well, but seemed to see him in time to move around him. Sasuke briefly turned his head and silently watched as she walked up to the office attendant before joining Naruto and Gaara in the hallway. As the redhead lead the two to class Naruto took the opportunity to inform the silent boy about his escapades during the year he had spent away from Konoha High school. Sasuke tried to tune out the shameless lies flying out the blonde's mouth as they made their way to room 304.

* * *

Was she staring at him? Not that he cared either way, but the way she was looking at him was a little bit unnerving. Sasuke tried to focus his attention elsewhere, like at the vacant spot in the front of the room where their literature teacher should have been sitting, but he could still feel her stare, well a lot of stares, but hers most prominently. He hadn't pegged her as a fan girl based on the way she had basically ignored his presence earlier in the morning in favor of listening to the blonde idiot babble away. After Gaara had led him and Naruto to their first class of the day, which Gaara apparently shared as well, he had managed to snag an empty desk in the back. Naruto settled in the seat in front of him and next to Gaara, never missing a beat in his ridiculously inaccurate recap of his previous school year. Giant frogs? How did he even come up with that stuff? She had quickly come into the room not long after the three had settled down, and had been stealing glances in his direction ever since.

Sasuke looked towards her, prepared to meet her pale eyed stare with a hard glare of his own when he realized that she wasn't actually staring at him, but directly in front of him. Was she stealing glances at Naruto? Suddenly he remembered how he vaguely knew her. She had always been ogling the idiot during freshman year. He was pretty sure she fainted on one occasion when Naruto had accidently bumped into her; he had found the entire situation highly amusing. Her pale eyes suddenly locked with his and widened. She quickly turned her head, her long jet black her shifting with the movement and hiding her face. At least she had the decency to look away when caught staring, the fan girls found some sick thrill in being caught in the act. One caught his eyes and smiled flirtatiously, he grimaced and opted to look out the window until the teacher decided to show up and actually do his job. What kind of teacher was twenty minutes late to class on the first day of school, this was ridiculous.

* * *

Their literature teacher never showed up, and before he knew it, Sasuke was on his way to his next class. Gaara had gone in the opposite direction to show Naruto to his class, since Sasuke's was in the same hallway as their previous one. He couldn't say he wasn't relieved to be out of the presence of the stoic red head and the obnoxiously loud blonde. He had planned on taking his time while walking to his next class but quickly changed his mind when one too many girls started heading his way. He practically ran into the classroom to avoid being mobbed in the middle of the hallway only stopping at the door to compose himself enough to casually walk in.

There were only a few people already there, scattered at lab stations across the room. He took his seat at an empty lab station towards the back of the windowless classroom. Once seated, he took a proper look at the room. There wasn't much to look at other than the few science posters scatter across the otherwise bare white walls. The white board had the words "Welcome to AP Chemistry" carelessly scrawled across it in faded green dry erase marker. The teacher was at her desk immersed in whatever she was doing on her laptop. Sasuke fixed his gaze on the expanse of wall to his right and let his mind wander as students slowly started to fill the class room.

A soft voice cut through the murmuring that now filled the classroom, bringing his attention back to his surroundings. He turned his head to the source of the voice, looking up to meet the same pair of translucent Hyuga eyes for the second time that day. She was looking at him expectantly while fidgeting with her fingers. She seemed to be growing more and more nervous as the seconds went by, her gaze shifting from him to the empty seat between them. He suddenly realized she must have asked him if she could sit down. The classroom had filled with students since he had let his mind wander, and after taking a quick look around it seemed like the chair next to him was the only empty chair left. He brought his attention back to her; her anxious gaze had shifted back to him as she continued to stand there silently.

"Go ahead," He stated, nodding at the chair and turning his head back towards the white expanse of bare wall to his right. He heard her murmur a soft thank you as she sat down.

* * *

For whatever reason, Sasuke couldn't concentrate on mindlessly staring at the blank wall in front of him when he could feel her presence beside him. Something about it was distracting. The teacher had given the students a short introduction to the class, passing out some papers with rules and the course syllabus. She quickly told them that their current seats were going to be assigned seats for the rest of the semester, and that the people they were sitting next to were going be their semester long lab partners. A smirk appeared on her face when groans sounded from around the classroom before she sat back down behind her desk and immersed herself in the screen of her laptop once again. She gave them nothing to fill the time before the next bell with and it was kind of irritating that he couldn't enjoy the free time he currently had staring at a wall because, for whatever reason, her presence was so fucking distracting. She made no attempt to talk to him at all, which wasn't surprising since she had kept to herself in literature as well, not that he was paying any attention to her then; it just wasn't a hard thing to notice. He was really over thinking this, but he couldn't help it. With absolutely nothing to fill the time before the next class, he had been reduced to thinking about the most pointless things, which apparently included his new lab partner. Hell, he would rather be thinking about that blonde waste of space than thinking about her, which was really saying something. This was almost worse than being stuck sitting next to a fan girl.

His brooding was interrupted by the most silent of giggles. It almost sounded more like an exhale of air than a giggle. He discreetly glanced over at the dark haired girl sitting beside him. The smile on her face that she was clearly fighting a losing battle to hide was enough of an indication that it was not only in fact a giggle, but her giggle. She put her hand on her face, fighting hard to hide the amusement clearly apparent in her pale lavender tinted eyes. Her vision was trained on her lap; a quick look down revealed that she was looking at her cellphone. She took her hand away from her face, a ghost of a smile still playing on her lips and her eyes still swimming with amusement as she quickly started typing away on her mobile device. Before he knew it, he caught himself no longer looking at her phone and instead staring at her legs. He quickly looked back at the white expanse of wall to his right. Why did she have to be wearing such a short skirt, wasn't there dress a code or something? Why did he notice her skirt in the first place? Why was he thinking about her in the first place? His thoughts kept going in what seemed like endless circles.

Sasuke wished he had sat somewhere else, beside someone less fucking distracting. He was going to have to deal with this shit all semester, but he assured himself that this weird fascination with the Hyuga sitting beside him would fade before the end of the week. All his senses seemed to sharpen when he heard another exhale of air come from beside him. He fought the urge to look at her again and see the smile he knew was on her face. Maybe a week was pushing it, this wouldn't last more than two weeks, a month at most. It's not like this was the first time a random girl had caught his interest, it never lasted long. He almost considered pulling out his phone and texting someone as well, but he wasn't that desperate, counting the bricks on the wall would do. Another exhale of air proved to him otherwise. "What was so funny anyway?" he thought, pulling out his phone and looking through one of the many gaming apps Naruto had downloaded on to it. The blonde had looked through it the other day and decided that his phone was "too boring" and needed an app or two to spice it up. The end result was about fifty new games downloaded onto his phone. He was now glad that he had been too tired to go through and delete them all as he chose a game to distract himself with. Who knew he would ever be thankful for that annoying sorry excuse for a best friend.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate every view I get. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon


End file.
